Good Kisser
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Mengikat batang cherry dengan lidah itu tidak semudah yang dipikirkan. Konon, kalau kau bisa mengikat batang cherry dengan lidahmu sendiri, kau berarti seorang good kisser. Ya, kau pandai dalam hal berciuman. Termasuk Akashi Seijurou yang mudah mengikat batang cherry itu bersama Kuroko Tetsuya. OOC. Akakuro. Typo dll.


**Good Kisser**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

**Pairing: Akakuro**

**Warning: OOC, typo dll**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Seharusnya mereka semua tidak terkapar mengenaskan di lantai _gym_ dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka. Tak perlu diberitahu pun, kalian pasti tahu siapa yang berulah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kapten kesayangan mereka Akashi Seijurou yang memberi latihan ekstra yang kelewat normal.

Meski mereka diberi julukan _Kiseki no Sedai_, tetap saja tak satu pun dari mereka merasa menjadi **'kiseki'** atau pun **'sedai'**. Mereka tidak merasakan keajaiban—misalnya latihan basket dibatalkan atau Akashi Seijuro tidak masuk—mereka juga tidak merasa sebagai generasi—generasi korban Akashi.

Intinya, mereka tidak peduli julukan seperti itu. Toh nyatanya mereka tetap manusia normal yang tak memiliki keajaiban.

"Istirahat 10 menit, terus latihan lagi." intruksi sang kapten terdengar seluruhnya. Cih, istirahat hanya 10 menit? istirahat macam apa itu.

"Iya..." jawab mereka lesu.

Pemuda yang berkulit_** tan**_ dan bersurai _navy blue_ itu hanya menatap malas sang kapten. Namanya Aomine Daiki, pemuda yang kehebatan basketnya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Di samping Aomine yang terkapar, ada temannya si_ blonde_ yang bernama Kise Ryouta. Julukan mereka adalah pasangan kopi susu.

"Aominecchi, badanku pegal-pegal ssu!" Si _blonde_ mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memukul-mukul lantai _gym_ bak anak kecil, "Mou, Akashicchi hidoi ssu!"

"Iya, Akashi itu hidoi nanodayo." timpal si surai hijau ber-**megane**, Midorima Shintarou.

"Benar ssu! mentang-mentang kapten, jadi seenaknya!"

"Hei, nanti kedengaran Akashi nanodayo."

"Tenang saja ssu. Aku kan hanya bisik-bisik, mana mungkin kedengaran."

"Ara~Ara~ tapi kalau kita berlatih lebih baik lagi, pasti Aka-chin meringankan latihan~" kali ini si surai ungu yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi mulai ikut perbicaraan gosip oleh Kise dan Midorima.

Aomine hanya menatap malas ocehan Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara yang hanya bergosip Akashi. Ia beralih menatap pemuda bersurai babyblue yang sedang meneguk minumannya. Pemuda manis itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsu!"

Iris babyblue yang tadi terpejam menikmati air mineralnya harus terpaksa terbuka, "Apa Aomine-kun?"

Aomine mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya—tanda bahwa Kuroko harus berjalan ke tempatnya. Jarak antara lantai tempat Aomine terkapar dengan _bench_ tempat Kuroko minum lumayan jauh, sebab Aomine terkapar tepat dibawah ring.

Oke, kakinya masih sakit karena latihan neraka ini. Ia cukup malas berjalan sejauh itu. Mau tak mau, ia harus merelakan jejak kakinya terbuang.

"Apa?" kini ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan si _navy blue_. Ia berjongkok dan menatap Aomine yang benar-benar seperti orang mati.

"Begini Tetsu, aku mau kau—"

"Kurokocchiiiiii!"

Dan seolah tersengat listrik _**Kurokocchi complex**_, Kise langsung bangkit dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu, "Kurokocchi penyemangatku ssu!"

"Sesak Kise-kun. Oh ya, tolong lanjutkan tadi Aomine-kun." Kuroko berusaha meronta, tapi Kise masih bersikeras memeluknya.

Pemuda berkulit_** tan**_ itu mendengus sebal karena si _blonde. _Ia bangkit dari posisi tidur menjadi duduk bersilang, "Gini, kau bilang pada Akashi untuk meringankan latihan kita semua."

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Akashi itu suka kau, jadi kurasa dia luluh kalau terhadapmu."

Iris babyblue itu membulat, "A-Akashi-kun tak mungkin suka aku. Itu mustahil."

"Ayolah, hanya kau harapan kami. Luluhkan hati besi Akashi."

"Daiki, kau membicarakan ku?"

**DEG**

Kedatangan Akashi seperti kedatangan guru _**killer**_ saat ujian—sangat menakutkan. Untung saja jantung Aomine tidak melompat saking kagetnya.

"E-Engga kok." Iris _navy blue_ itu menatap liar teman-temannya. Siapapun pasti mengerti itu kode** 'minta tolong'**.

"Mine-chin bohong, Aka-chin." kata Murasakibara tanpa dosa. Sebut saja Murasakibara itu anak** cepu**.

"Murasakibara teme!"

"Hooh? Daiki sudah berani rupanya."

Kise hanya meratapi nasib Aomine yang kapan saja bisa berciuman mesra dengan si gunting. Iris madu itu mengerjap seolah teringat sesuatu. Ah, ia punya permainan yang cukup menarik!

"Minnacchi, kita main game aja yuk!" usul Kise dengan senyuman cerianya. Ia melepas pelukan Kuroko dan berjalan ke arah _bench_ mengambil 'benda' itu. Yang lain hanya menatap bingung. Apa yang dilakukan Kise?

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, "Main apa nanodayo?"

Kise kembali ke tempat mereka sambil membawa kotak bekal. Ia membuka tutup bekal itu dan menyodorkannya pada Kiseki no Sedai, "Kita main ini ssu~"

**Huh? buah Cherry?**

"Cherry? buat apa?" tanya Kuroko tak mengerti.

"Gini ssu, akan kujelaskan," Kise berdehem pelan, "Kita akan menentukan siapa yang _**good kisser**_ di sini!"

Huh?

"Permainan mu aneh, aku tak ikut." pemuda_** tan**_ itu kembali tidur untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

Kise menarik-narik baju Aomine, "Hidoi ssu Aominecchi! ayolaaaah!"

"Memang permainannya kaya gimana, Kise-chin?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menunjuk _cherry_ itu. **_Cherry_ itu cukup menggoda untuk dimakan,** batinnya yang mulai lapar. Dasar, kau hanya ingat makanan saja.

"Mudah kok ssu, kita hanya perlu batang cherrynya saja. Kita harus bisa mengikat batang cherry ini dengan lidah~"

Aomine pun kembali ke posisi duduk, "Ah, Satsuki pernah melakukannya. Dia berhasil membuat simpul ikatan dengan lidahnya."

"Apa susah nanodayo?" kali ini Midorima mulai membuka suara. Uh, apa si megane mulai tertarik?

"Entahlah."

Iris violet milik Murasakibara bersinar, "Aku mau Kise-chin! Aku mau **_cherry_**!"

Kali ini Kise mengambil sebuah _**cherry**_—hal itu menyita perhatian para Kiseki no Sedai, "Kalau kalian berhasil membuat simpul ikatan dengan batang _**cherry**_ ini, artinya kalian _**good kisser**_ ssu!"

Wajah _**tan**_ itu sedikit merona, "B-Berarti Satsuki pintar berciuman dong?!"

"Mungkin saja ssu~" Kise hanya nyengir jahil.

Kuroko hanya menatap datar. Ia tidak mengerti, "_**Good kisser**_? Apa itu?"

"Pencium yang baik ssu. Maksudnya kalian jago dalam hal berciuman." jelasnya sambil memain-mainkan cherry di depannya.

**Uhuk Uhuk.**

"A-astaga Kise-kun. Aku tidak ikut deh."

"Jangan, Tetsuya harus ikut."

Wow, sepertinya kapten mereka mulai tertarik dengan permainan aneh ini. Mengikat batang cherry dengan lidah? sepertinya menyenangkan. Ini juga termasuk tes apakah kau bisa memuaskan pasangan kalian, kan? sepertinya patut dicoba. Penolakan Kuroko tadi sudah mendapat perintah dari Akashi. Jadi? apa Kuroko harus mengikuti permainan ini? jujur saja, ia pasti tidak bisa mengikatnya.

"T-tapi Akashi-kun, aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Iris heterochrome itu hanya melirik sekilas kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Ryouta, ayo kita coba permainannya."

"Baik ssu!"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kise untuk membagi-bagikan _**cherry** _nan merah itu._** Cherry**_ itu cukup mengkilap dan menggoda untuk dimakan. Sayangnya di permainan ini, yang dipakai hanya batangnya saja.

"Kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Midorima sambil memperhatikan _**cherry**_ itu dengan teliti. Takut-takut Kise memberi racun pada buah mungil ini.

"Aku dapat dari klub memasak ssu. Fansku memberiku buah _**cherry**_ banyak sekali."

Hem, sepertinya fans Kise cukup dipercaya. Mereka tak akan memberi racun kan?

Murasakibara pun langsung melahap _**cherry**_ itu, "Enak."

"Murasakicchi, coba kau ikat batang _**cherry** _itu." Kise kembali mengingatkan tentang tujuan permainan ini.

Iris _violet_ itu menatap malas batang cherry yang membosankan, "Hm... baiklah.."

"Aominecchi juga coba ssu!"

"Iya-iya."

"Aku coba nanodayo."

**SRET SRET**

Mereka semua berjuang mengikat batang cherry itu dengan lidah mereka sendiri.

"Ah!" mendengar Kise yang terkejut membuat perhatian Kiseki no Sedai tertuju padanya, "Aku berhasil ssu! batang _**cherry **_nya terikat!"

Kise menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membuktikan batang _**cherry**_ itu bahwa benar-benar terikat.. Benar saja, batang cherry itu berhasil tersimpul dengan rapih.

"Kau bohong ya, Kise? Sebelumnya kau pasti mengikat dengan tangan tuh." dusta Aomine semakin menjadi-jadi. Sepertinya pemuda tan itu kesal karena dirinya tak bisa menmbuat simpul pada batang **_cherry_** itu. Tentu saja ucapan Aomine mendapat protes dari Kise yang sudah berjuang.

"Rasanya aneh..." Bukannya mengikat, titan ungu ini malah memakan batang**_ cherry_** itu. Pintar sekali.

"Aduh Murasakibaracchi, aku kan tidak menyuruhmu memakannya ssu."

"A-Aaaw!" ringis Aomine begitu merasakan sesuatu yang tergigit.

Iris madu itu melirik Aomine, "Aominecchi kenapa?"

"Li-lidahku kegigit! aduh sakiiiit!"

"Lagian tadi ngejek aku.. hahaha! rasakan akibatnya!" bukannya membantu teman, ia malah menertawakannya. Bagus Kise, "Aominecchi ngga pandai berciuman ssu! hahahaha!"

"Kise, temeee!"

Dan pasangan kopi susu itu malah kejar-kejaran di _gym_.

Murasakibara melihat Midorima menjulurkan lidahnya. Apa si Megane berhasil? penasaran, Murasakibara bertanya Midorima, "Mido-chin berhasil?"

"Aku hanya berhasil membuat setengahnya nanodayo." Midorima berusaha melanjutkan simpulnya yang belum selesai, "Ini sulit."

"Ah, Midorimacchi malu-malu ssu! padahal sebenarnya Midorimacchi yang paling nafsu ahahhaha!" ejek Kise dengan kurang ajarnya.

Iris hijau itu membulat, "Apa katamu?!"

"Anggap saja kau benar-benar berciuman untuk menyelesaikan simpul itu. Kau punya libido kan?" kali ini Aomine menimpali. Ambigu banget pertanyaanya.

Wajah si _**megane**_ langsung merah padam, "A-aku tak akan melakukan hal tak terpuji seperti itu!" Ia melepehkan batang_** cherry**_ itu, "S-sudah aku menyerah nanodayo!"

"Kau menyerah, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi dengan angkuhnya. Oh iya, dari tadi kaptennya tidak berbicara. Apa Akashi berhasil?

Midorima menatap wajah Akashi dengan kesal, "Berisik nanodayo. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Akashi menjulurkan lidahnya—memperlihatkan simpul batang _**cherry**_ miliknya, "Aku sudah selesai dari tadi."

Dan mereka semua tercengang di gym itu. Bagaimana tidak? simpul yang dibuat oleh lidah Akashi benar-benar sempurna—bahkan simpul yang dibuat Akashi berbelit-belit seperti bunga. Akashi memang segalanya bisa, termasuk mengikat batang _**cherry** _dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"H-hebat ssu! kau benar-benar _**good kisser**_!" Kise mulai kagum dengan bentuk simpul itu.

"Aka-chin buakn _**good kisser**_ lagi, tapi sudah jadi _**excellent kisser**_. Kau bisa membuat simpul serumit itu~" Murasakibara yang notabenenya tidak peduli juga ikut kagum.

"Aku tak yakin orang yang dicium Akashi masih hidup. Pasti mulutnya sudah diobrak-abrik olehnya tanpa ampun." Midorima ikut menimpali dengan kata-kata ambigu.

"Midorimacchi jahat banget ssu! ahahah!"

Aomine juga tak kalah kagum. Ia berdecak sebal, "Lidahmu terbuat dari apa, hah?"

"Lidahku sama seperti lidah kalian. Tak ada trik khusus, aku memang ditakdirkan bisa." jawab Akashi dengan kewibawaan yang selalu menyelimuti dirinya. Sepertinya Akashi memang sempurna segalanya.

Cih, angkuh sekali.

"Terus? kenapa tidak melapor kami kalau kau sudah bisa dari tadi?" tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

Kapten itu hanya tersenyum—mungkin senyum menyindir. Ia melirik pemuda bersurai babyblue yang dari tadi masih berusaha mengikat batang _**cherry**_ dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, Akashi-kun. Kau menyindirku." kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh, wajah itu tersirat kekesalan. Uh, kau merasa tersindir Kuroko Tetsuya?

Dari senyum menyindiri menjadi seringai, "Dari tadi aku memperhatikan Tetsuya. Dia manis sekali." jawab Akashi atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Midorima. Midorima hanya mengangguk.

"Akashi-kun berisik sekali." kali ini Kuroko yakin bahwa Akashi menyindiri dirinya, "Menyebalkan."

Untungnya yang mengatakan itu adalah Kuroko, andaikan itu Kise, pasti sudah dibunuh oleh Akashi. Abaikan Kise yang protes di sana.

"Jadi? kau minta dibantu?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang tersirat berjuta-juta makna. Antara makna baik dan makna buruk.

Iris babyblue itu mengerjap, "Eh? maksudnya?"

"Coba kau julurkan lidahmu." Akashi melayangkan perintah pada si babyblue. Kuroko sih menurut saja, ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memperlihatkan simpul batang _**cherry**_ miliknya.

_**'Benar-benar tidak terikat sama sekali'**_ batin Akashi yang miris melihat keadaan batang_** cherry**_ itu.

"Hebat Tetsu, kau sama sepertiku." puji Aomine dengan senangnya.

"K-Kurokocchi tidak pandai berciuman ya? T-tenang saja ssu! kalau kita berciuman, pasti kau akan pandai!"

**SYUUUUT**

Gunting manis terlempar dan nyaris mengenai pipi si blonde.

Akashi berdehem pelan, "Kau payah sekali, Tetsuya." Akashi pun mendekati Kuroko dan membingkai wajah manis itu, "Aku akan membantumu."

Kuroko masih senantiasa menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak anjing. Ia menatap bingung Akashi. Akashi tersenyum dengan jutaan makna.

**CUP**

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi langsung _**'menyerang'**_ Kuroko hingga pemuda manis itu nyaris terlentang di lantai gym. Serangan Akashi barusan benar-benar kuat dan nyaris membuat tubuh Kuroko seakan-akan tertindih olehnya. Beruntung kedua lengan si babyblue masih bisa menopang berat badannya sehingga ia tidak terlentang seperti... orang yang mau diperkosa.

Iris heterochrome itu berkilat tajam—kagum atas usaha Kuroko untuk tidak terlentang. Cih, awalnya Akashi mengira Kuroko selemah yang ia pikirkan—Nyatanya pemuda ini cukup kuat.

"Akashi-kun—"

**SLURP**

"!?"

Dan Kuroko terkejut saat lidah Akashi masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya dengan cepat. Sial, Kuroko terlalu ceroboh karena membuka mulutnya sendiri. Iris babyblue itu membulat horror melihat aksi Akashi yang menciumnya dengan buas. Ia masuk tanpa meminta ijin darinya, mengulum lidahnya dan entah mengapa Kuroko sudah benar-benar terlentang sepenuhnya. Sepertinya ciuman buas Akashi berhasil melumpuhkan seluruh tenaga Akashi.

"Khh.. A-kashi..hhhh..k-un..." Kuroko berusaha menghentikan Akashi yang kelewat batas. Wajah yang biasanya datar itu semakin lama menampilkan wajah yang malu teramat berat. Rona kemerahan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sayangnya Akashi hanya menulikan pendengarannya. Ia masih tetap mengulum bibir mungil itu tanpa berniat melepaskannya.

Kiseki no Sedai yang melihat itu hanya mematung. Wajah mereka semua memerah—bahkan Murasakibara yang basisnya tidak peduli menjadi peduli. Rona merah tercetak jelas di masing-masing wajah mereka. Midorima? wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Mendengar Kuroko yang..err.. mendesah, membuat mereka menelan ludah. Libido mereka semua entah mengapa bangkit.

"A-Aominecchi aku tak kuat ssu..." Kise memalingkan muka. Ia benar-benar menahan malu.

Aomine juga tak kala malu. Iris _navy blue_ itu hanya tertuju pada dua insan yang sedang mesra mencium itu.

"A-aku mau es krim.. entah mengapa udara di sini panas sekali.." Murasakibara berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"I-ini jam berapa y-ya nanodayo? a-a-aku b-belum m-melihat ramalan Oh-Oha A-A-sa." bahkan saking menahan malu, Midorima tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

Akashi masih gencar melakukan **'kegiatan'** di dalam mulut Kuroko. Dirasa cukup, ia melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap 'korban' di bawahnya. Seringai masih terukir di parasnya.

"Coba kau julurkan lidahmu, Tetsuya."

Nafas Kuroko masih tersengal-sengal—tanda ia belum sanggup melakukan perintah Akashi. Ciuman tadi cukup lama dan membuat dirinya kehabisan banyak oksigen. Rona kemerahan itu masih senantiasa terukir di paras manisnya.

Kuroko menjulurkan lidahnya perlahan-lahan. Mereka yang melihat aksi Kuroko langsung tertuju pada objek permainan awal mereka. Ya, batang _**cherry**_ itu menjadi objek yang ditatap lekat-lekat oleh seluruhnya.

Mereka semua terkejut bahwa batang _**cherry** _milik Kurokoyang semula tidak tersimpul sama sekali sudah bersimpul dengan sempurna. Bahkan simpulannya lebih rumit dari simpulan Akashi yang sebelumnya.

Akashi memang _**good kisser.**_

"H-hebat ssu! simpulnya rumit banget!"

"Akashi kau hebat banget! ajari dong!"

"Shugoi~"

"...h-hebat nanodayo."

Dan mereka semua terkagum-kagum atas aksi Akashi yang membantu Kuroko. Sementara itu, pemuda yang menjadi 'korban' Akashi perlahan-lahan bangkit dan membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya sambil menatap Akashi dengan padangan tak suka. Akashi hanya membalas dengan seringai jahil, usahanya untuk mengajar Kuroko tidak sia-sia.

"Akashi-kun menyebalkan..." Iris babyblue itu berkilat kesal, "Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

Pemuda crimson itu tersenyum, "Tapi aku membantumu, Tetsuya. Berkat ku, kau menjadi sedikit berbakat dalam hal _**'kissing'**_.

Kali ini Kuroko merasa bahwa kedua pipinya memanas. Dasar Akashi, kau memang mengajari Kuroko tentang hal berciuman, tapi kurasa kau memiliki niat tersembunyi di balik kata _**mengajar**_. Mencuri ciuman pertama, misalnya?

Biarlah ini menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi si _**emperor**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

"FF sebelumnya belom selesai, kok bikin FF lain?"

Hyaa... saya tahu saya masih berhutang pada FF saya yang ditelantarkan. Tapi tenang, pasti saja lanjutkan. Cuman.. entah kapan hahaha /dibakar XDD

Minna, ketemu lagi sama Rikka~ kali ini Rikka membuat FF ini terinspirasi sama kue ulang tahun. Hah? kok kue ulang tahun?

gini lho, waktu mama saya ultah, saya beliin dia kue ultah dengan cherry diatasnya. Melihat itu, saya jadi terinspirasi membuat FF yang berkaitan dengan cherry. Terus saya teringat bahwa di KnB S1, Momoi pernah mengikat batang cherry pakai lidahnya sendiri~ menurut saya itu lucu jadi saya pakai buat ide FF~

Ada bonus **OMAKE**~ silahkan dibaca~

**Sebelumnya, minta review boleh? terima kasiiiih :3 **

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"K-Kurokocchi, tadi bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kise di ruang ganti sambil berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya ia penasaran sekali

Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu memakan bletzer _Teiko_ miliknya, "Rasa apa?"

"C-ciuman.. Akashicchi ssu!"

**Uhuk Uhuk.**

Kuroko yang mendengar itu langsung terbatuk-batuk. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang sudah membuatnya malu setengah mati. Ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian memalukan itu lagi!

"Bi-biasa saja..." Kuroko memalingkan mukanya—berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang entah mengapa kembali lagi.

Tanganya mulai menarik-narik seragam Kuroko untuk meminta jawaban, "Ayolah ssu!"

"Biasa saja, Kise-kun. T-tolong lepaskan." Kuroko menunduk sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kise yang mencegahnya. Ayolah ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang!

"Mana bisa aku percaya 'biasa saja' kalau Kurokocchi dari tadi memalingkan muka. Pasti kau malu, kan~?" tanya Kise dengan nada usil untuk memanas-manasi Kuroko.

Sial, Temannya ini menyebalkan juga.

"Uhm... rasanya... enak..." gumam Kuroko dengan sura kecil. Ia juga menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah diwajahnya.

Sekecil apapun suara Kuroko, pasti Kise mendengarnya. Ia memiliki pendengaran tajam, "Woaaah! t-ternyata Kurokocchi bisa menafsirkan bahasa seperti itu ssu!"

**PUK**

Kise mengelus surai babyblue Kuroko dengan lembut, "Kurokocchi sedang masa remaja ssu! wajar kalau Kurokocchi merasakan hal seperti itu~ sudahlah tak usah malu-malu, tadi hanya permainan kok. Ayo kita pulang, aku tak mau kita dikunci di gym karena Akashicchi kelamaan nunggu."

"I-iya."

Mereka berdua mulai berkemas-kemas barang-barang mereka.

Pemuda manis itu melirik Kise, "K-Kise-kun..." entah mengapa senyum datang tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Kise menoleh dan menatap langsung seseorang di hadapannya.

"Kurasa..." Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu tersenyum tipis, "Akashi-kun memang _**good kisser**_."

Dan Kise mengerjap matanya berkali-kali seolah tak percaya atas pernyataan dari Kuroko Tetsuya barusan.

Dibalik pintu ruang ganti itu, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah menyeringai. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersilang sambil tersenyum. Sosok itu sudah berdiri disana sejak tadi—sehingga ia mendengar semua percakapan yang dilakukan oleh dua insan di dalam ruang ganti itu.

"Aku memang _**good kisser**_, Tetsuya. Dan sepertinya kau menyukai ciumanku."


End file.
